pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Lestrange
Richard Lestrange, or simply Richard, is a recurring character in the Pokemon Heroes Series. He isn't an antagonist, but nor is he considered friendly with the main protagonists. He is the only Trainer shown to have an abusive relationship towards his Pokemon, causing him to loose his Chimchar to Sam and to be punched by him as well after Richard pushed his luck to far with. Basic Information *Richard's height is 5'5" *Richard's astrological sign is Gemini *Richard's dream is to become the strongest Trainer in the Sinnoh Region *Richard's favourite food is fillet mignon, his least favourite food is oysters *Richard's hobbies include travelling and training his Pokemon to be stronger *Richard currently wants to fight Sam in a rematch *Richard has caught and owned a total of 7 species of Pokemon: **This includes: ***7/107 Sinnoh Pokemon Early Life Richard Lestrange is a young boy from Sandgem Town. He was given a Chimchar from Professor Rowan two months prior to the start of the Pokemon Heroes Series. After departing from Sandgem Town, Richard began to travel towards Oreburgh City in hopes of facing Roark in a Gym battle. Once Richard arrived, he faced off again the Gym Leader, but soon found himself defeated. After his defeat at the hands of Roark, Richard became increasingly cruel and harsh on his Chimchar, putting it up against impossible odds in Pokemon battles, at one point even pitting Chimchar up against an entire clan of wild Ursaring in an attempt to strengthen it. History Sinnoh Saga Richard came across Sam, Alyssandra and Jeremy in Sam's New Friend, at the Pokemon Center on Route 202 where he left his Chimchar with the Nurse Joy, not caring for its personal safety. Sam, then enraged by Richard's attitude, challenged Richard to a Pokemon battling, demanding Richard turn his Chimchar over to Sam if he lost, and Sam would pay Richard 100, 000 Poke-Yen if he lost. Sam and Richard battled, with Sam's Prinplup against Richard's Chimchar, and Sam came out the winner. Though Richard initially refused to relinquish his Chimchar, Sam quickly got him to change his mind after punching him across the face. Richard then ran from the battlefield and the Pokemon Center and hasn't been seen since. Richard appeared again in The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where he--once again--angered Sam with his snobbish attitude, leading to a Pokemon battle between the two. However, this time, the clash caused a caving, separating the group, leaving everyone on their own except Alyssandra and Richard who were stuck together. However, after Richard began to wear on Alyssandra, Alyssandra ditched him alone in the caves. Richard managed to stumble his way out hours later, and refused any help from the Hiker Brothers, instead choosing to tumble down the mountain in the darkness alone. It is assumed he's heading towards Hearthome City. Personality Richard's personality has been shown to be somewhat cocky, while also cruel and demanding towards his Pokemon, specifically towards his Chimchar, the only known Pokemon in his ownership. It was stated by Nurse Joy that Richard wasn't always cruel and mean to his Pokemon, and was once a fair and kind trainer. However, his personality went through a change when he was defeated quickly by Roark when he challenged his gym. Since then, Richard has felt it necessary to train his Pokemon with a harsh attitude and cruelty verging on abuse, as shown when he put his Chimchar up against an entire pack of angry Ursaring in order to make it stronger. As mentioned above, Richard has also been shown to be very cocky, overestimating the strength of his bond with his Chimchar and his skills as a Trainer against Sam. Richard has also been shown as abbrasive towards people, as shown when he purposely tried to rile Sam by demanding if he defeated Sam he would get to date Alyssandra--an added condition to their battle he insisted on throwing in to bug Sam. It is possible, however, that Richard hitting on Alyssandra stemmed from his cocky "take-what-I-want" attitude, something he developed after reinventing himself upon being defeated by Roark. Richard has also been shown to be a sore loser and a coward, as he promptly contested Sam's legitemate victory and the conditions of the battle after loosing, and also giving up on his objections after confronted by Sam. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation Pokemon Formerly Owned Trivia *Richard is the only character who is on a Pokemon Journey who is not a principle character. *Richard is also the only person who has yet been considered a rival to Sam or any of the main character. *Richard is the only character who abuses his or her Pokemon; however, after loosing Chimchar to Sam, it is unknown if he currently has any more Pokemon. *Richard shares his name with the main character from ''A Blue Lagoon ''film Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters